Vaka-Waka
|code = DOUB1ETROUB1E}} Vaka-Waka (top head Vaka, bottom head Waka) are Muncho Mixels. Description Personality Vaka-Waka are two Munchos in one! Vaka is the top-half of the duo and in charge of food input, while stomach head Waka handles the output... whether he likes it or not. Vaka usually eats before thinking, shoving everything into his mouth. That means poor Waka has to deal with digesting everything from rotten fish heads to battery acid! No wonder Vaka looks the happier of this joined-at-the-belly pair of Munchos! Physical Appearance Vaka-Waka is mostly purple in color. They have long purple arms with black tips. Their legs are short, grey, and bowed. They connect to small feet with a single toe on each. They often have various colored ball-shaped candies with them. Vaka= Vaka has a large lower jaw with a smaller and rounded upper one, which has two bucked teeth that point downwards. Vaka has a single eye with a disembodied thick purple eyebrow. |-| Waka= Waka acts as Vaka's body and is a semicircle in shape. Waka has two eyes and a large mouth with a long underbite. He has eight yellowed teeth in his mouth; three on top and five on the bottom, the outer bottom ones being larger. |-| Ability TBA Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Vaka-Waka went trick-or-treating with their Muncho brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Glorp Corp cousins. ("Trick or Treat!") Vaka-Waka was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Yeah, but where's all the food? I'm starving!"'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"So, what's this etiquette?"'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"All the nerve."'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Who are you?!"'' - Vaka-Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"And ve are ze Munchos, and you happen to be in Muncho Land."'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Listen up, people! Look, the way I see it, we all found this egg, meteor, pod thingy, whatever it is. So, I am sure there will be plenty of happy wonderfulness to go around for all nine of us, if we all just work together."'' - Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Vaka-Waka was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. Their product number is 41553 and contains 69 pieces. In-Booklet code Vaka-Waka's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is DOUB1ETROUB1E, which is DoubleTrouble when decoded. Background Information *Unlike their tribe-mates, their name doesn't appear to be food-related. **However, their name might come from Pac-Man's pellet-eating sound, often written as "waka-waka", which makes their name food-related. *Vaka has a thick and slightly effiminate German accent, while Waka has a thick British accent. Vaka= *Vaka resembles a hippo, possibly as a reference to the board game Hungry, Hungry Hippos. |-| Trivia *Both of them, mainly Vaka, are the leaders of the Munchos. *They are the only Munchos Mixels who's name isn't a misspelling of something. *They are the only Munchos Mixels without an asymmetrical design. *They are the third Mixel to use an entirely transparent piece, with the first being Niksput and the second being Chilbo. *They have the most pieces out of the Munchos. *Vaka-Waka is the second Mixel with two faces, the first being Nurp-Naut. However, Vaka-Waka's faces seem to be conjoined together from two separate entities (simply, two beings sharing the same body). This is unlike Nurp-Naut, who has two personalities, but is otherwise the same character. **Vaka-Waka and Nurp-Naut share more similarities as well: they both have three eyes. Also, they both use one large cycloptic eye piece and two small eye pieces for their eyes. Furthermore, their names are separated by hyphens. ***They have two voice actors just like Nurp-Naut, due to their two personalities. *They have the most eyes out of their tribe, with three. *They have the most teeth of any Mixel, at sixteen. *They have black hands in their LEGO form but grey hands in cartoon form. *Their feet are similar to Chilbo's and Tungster's. Waka= *Waka is the second Mixel to have different colored teeth; the first being Chomly. Since his tribe is based on food, the discoloration could be because of tooth decay, or possibly stomach acid discoloration, due to being the stomach. *Waka is the third Mixel with completely black pupils, the first being Rokit and second being Meltus. |-| Things Vaka-Waka has eaten *Ball-shaped candies *Rotten fish heads *Battery acid *Ice Cream *Berp Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Trick or Treat! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Munchos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Multiple personalities Category:Mixels with multiple faces Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Three eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Different Colored Teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Overbite Category:Underbite Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Jointed Feet Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Leaders